


Fireflies

by Peridot4567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward First Times, Cheesiness, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tentacles, Wing Kink, bottom!Dean, their first date but they act like a married couple?, virgin!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot4567/pseuds/Peridot4567
Summary: Dean and Cas. Sexy times among the fireflies.





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/563583340845953002/  
> Inspired by this super hot fan art. I'm trying to do it justice.

Dean’s shoulders slumped, he was entirely relaxed as he looked up at the clear autumn sky. This small winding Tennessee brook reminded him of the rare glimpses of peace and whimsy he had during his childhood. He beamed in pride when he had a jar of lightning bugs, thanks to the hunting skills his father had taught him. Those memories were alive tonight.  
  
The fireflies were speckles of light in the intermittent darkness, painting frantic art in the pitch black night. The darkness was so subversive, endless but the glowing lights etched through with pure confidence.  
Dean was almost at pure peace yet more restless than ever. He was far too aware of the small brunette settled next to him on the bamboo mat.  
  
Dean blurted out the cheesiest thing he could possibly say in this situation. "Man, these things really remind me of-"  
  
"You." Cas whispered in awe as he looked to the heavens.  
  
"Dude, say what?!" Dean gave a half laugh of disbelief.  
  
"You are always within darkness yet you shine all the same."  
  
"Cas, you of all people should know. That is not true."  
  
"Then why? Why were you so easy to spot among the rest of the cursed souls? Yours was the only one crying out for me."  
  
"Man, I didn't even meet you yet." Dean scolded but smiled up at the sky. Cas looked away as though feeling guilty about something.  
  
"Come on, Cas. These little bastards...you know they're small, they got wings, and they watch over you when you sleep. Sounds exactly like someone I know. Except less creepy." Dean teased, as Cas only proved the point by invading all his personal space.  
  
"Dean, I'm not a bug." Cas replied with a sour face.  
  
"I wasn't saying that, I was just-" Dean rambled to explain, put out that his pickup line was misinterpreted. That is, until he was interrupted by soft lips against his own, and pale thin hands carding through his hair.  
Dean was the exact opposite from the blushing virgin type. Yet Cas' chaste, slowly worshipping kisses and touches made Dean feel like he was special, one in a trillion. Could this night get any better?  
And then Cas swiftly helped Dean out of his black t-shirt.  
  
"WHOA. Wait a minute, Cas!" Dean hissed. "Out here? I think you been watching too many porn vids on the internet!"  
  
"Please. I want them to see." Cas whispered breathlessly.  
  
"The...bugs?" Dean raised an eyebrow, looking around.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Deans eyes widened near panic. Either something was lost in translation or there were pervert bugs watching them bang.  
  
"I want all of nature to be witness to this moment. You're glowing, Dean."  
  
Glowing? Was that something Cas was trying to translate to human language, but couldn't? It's not like Dean ever stole one of Sam's girly soaps or anything.  
  
Dean leaned back on the extra large fluffy blue pillow he had brought (In case wanted a nap, but it seemed that wasn't in the cards). He stretched out his body languidly, shifting one hand behind his head, closing his eyes as the diffuse light hit his chest.  
  
Dean chuckled at Cas' silent apparently stunned response at the display, but then groaned in protest as the cool wind hit his chest. Warm, feather soft kisses were placed around his anti-possession tattoo to soothe him. Dean mumbled in agreement, always glad that he still owned his body at times like these.  
Dean's back arched up from the pillow and he yelped as Cas touched his shoulder. The angel's hand felt feverish.

"Cas, wait up, damn." Dean said in alarm. "You're freaking hot, did you know that!?"  
  
Cas tilted his head in confusion. "I thought this means I'm doing this right?"  
  
"No. I meant your skin is literally hotter than a normal person's." Dean stared. "Are you okay?"

Dean looked into Cas' blue eyes. They were darker than usual, lowered, and Dean would have sworn hungry if he didn't know any better. His lips were parted, muttering Dean's name weakly as soon as Dean cautiously touched his hair.

Dean would have taken him to a doctor if he knew one that worked on non-corporeal beings. Cas was shaking when Dean tried to hold him as though being torn apart.

The bright lights of the fireflies dimmed, the air was displaced, and the temperature became a jarring cool then stifling hot. He would have sworn it was a demon, but whatever the presence was far far larger, and he could sense a desperate need from the entity not to scare Dean.

"Holy Shit! Cas, you got- well, I can see your, um" Dean didn't know how to break the bad news to Cas.  
And ‘Seeing’ wasn't exactly the right word. More like where the angel's wings were, Dean couldn't see. Like he was blinded in an accident with a wing cookie-cutter.

He suddenly remembered that an angel's true form was notoriously rough on the eyes, and nearly jumped up right there.

"Dean, I promise you are safe." Cas pressed him back down, wrapping Dean's half nude form in his trench coat.

"This is seriously freaking me out, Cas." Dean grinned. "I thought you were leavin' your body, like I scared you off or something."

"Forgive me." Cas pleaded, knowing Dean hid his discomfort with light-hearted jokes. "I did not mean to upset you."

"So, uh.." Dean readjusted himself on the pillow. "The wings?"

In response, Cas touched his hand print on Dean's shoulder gently. "You alone can see them. It is because we are bound."

Dean stared at the black wings towering away from Cas' back, fireflies flitting around them as though a warp in dimensions was a minor inconvenience.

"Cas, is this handprint thing a contract? Like what demons do?"

Dean immediately regretted running his mouth off to Cas, and using the D word in what should have been the middle of hot angel sex. Especially when now he got a mental image of Lillith and Sam doing the do. Great, now the mood is ruined forever.

"No." Cas finally answered, looking down at Dean earnestly. "Nothing is expected of you."

"That doesn't really answer my question, Cas." Dean smirked evilly. He reached around to Cas' spine where the wings divided back into skin, and put slow pressure on it.

"Dean, please, I have waited so long-" Cas groaned out. Dean grinned. In Dean's experience, supernatural creatures were always entertaining in bed, but judging by Cas' deep moaning and sudden spasms, this wing thing was gonna be seriously fun.

"Then start explaining!" Dean scolded. Cas cleared his throat, staring back at Dean in shock and amazement when he came back from whatever dimension of pleasure he was sent to.

"It is my promise to protect you..." Cas tried once more to caress Dean's face, hand hovering nervously but then pulling back in hurt shock when he noticed the hunter's glare.

"And in exchange I give you your jollies." Dean filled in the blank. Cas silently glared at him in return. "How Fucking typical. Angels, yeah right, my ass! I thought you were different Cas! You wanna tell me how many times you done this to an unsuspecting human!?"

"YOU'RE MY FIRST" Cas yelled back at him. The vividly black wings were brought in around the small brunette, as though to hide his face in embarrassment at his outburst as he sat over Dean.

"Huh?" Dean stared. He wasn't expecting that. "So you weren't joking about the whole 4000-year-old virgin thing?"

Cas winced at the idea that it was only 4000 years. As this would have been so much less torturous a wait than what it was.

"Guess you're not talking to me now." Dean shrugged, propping himself up on the pillow. "Alright then..." He lazily touched what may have been a folded wing bone. The 'feathers' seemed course but felt softer than silk. The result was that Cas quickly unwrapped, fighting off every urge to seize Dean's shoulders and taste the lips of the blonde hunter.

Dean looked at Cas, stifling a grin. "So what, are you like, my guardian angel or something?" Dean teased.  
Dean had to laugh when Cas swallowed and backed up off him, straightening up his tie and hiding his agony and frustration behind a business-like demeanor.

"I'm not what you were expecting. I am truly sorry for all this. I will take my leave-"

Dean tackled the shorter man before he could vanish, and found himself accidentally bunched up in a bunch of weird but hella soft feathers and a trench coat. He also remembered that he was very shirtless. Somehow, Cas had followed suit.

"Hmmm." Dean slowly stroked the tip feathers of Cas' wings. "Hey, uh... Cas. Think you got a little problem there."

He waited patiently until the angel stopped groaning. Cas was struggling with his temperature control. Honestly, Dean was surprised his hand wasn't burnt off, the few leaves on the trees weren't so lucky. "I'm no tree hugger, but I don't want the forest to be smited out of existence, you know? I like it."

"I like it too." Cas replied in a whisper, reaching over to kiss Dean's neck. Dean found himself back down on the pillow, and the wings a safe distance from any trees.

"So you just want to make me happy? There's no catch?"

"Yes. That is what I said-" Cas let out a shaky breath. He was watching Dean shuffle confidently out of his jeans.

"Fine, I'll just sit here. That's not really my style but-THE HELL!?" Dean yelled. His car's headlights turned on automatically. The engine started purring. He was bare naked, and being carjacked by an angel at a picnic. There was no amount of cursing to adequately describe the situation. "MY CAR!"

"It's so that no one will hear you." The low voice seemed to echo everywhere in his mind. He wondered vaguely what that meant, until something started wrapping around his bare cock. The winged brunette just sat quietly in front of him, intently watching yet motionless.

Dean could only conclude there was an invisible and therefore decidedly non-human appendage from another dimension that was blinding him with vicious and urgent strokes of pleasure.

"Ugrh- SHIT!! WHICH PART OF YOU IS THIS?" Dean demanded in a roar. “Your mouth?! Your hand? Is it mouths plural!? Quit ghost fucking me Cas!" Dean was sweating heavily even in the cool air, hoping his ranting would cause some reaction.

Dean didn't much care for how Cas was studying him, totally removed in this act. Dean felt like some nerd's science project. But in the flickering lights, Dean happened to catch a glimpse of Cas' pants, the careful pale hand unconsciously attempting to adjust or tame the very human reaction. This was all about pleasing Dean, so poor Cas didn't even know what to do with himself.

It could be ignored, after all.

"So beautiful." Cas purred in pure contentment at his work.

Dean raised an eyebrow, completely flushing while on his back. He didn't see how a sweaty dude naked in forest attacked by ghost tentacles was anyone's definition of beautiful. Well, this nice picnic certainly escalated, but he supposed that was the Dean Winchester way.

"Ohhhhh...hohoho...." Dean's legs started spreading, "NOPE" Dean protested, snapping them shut. "Sorry, pal, that's reserved for flesh and blood humans only! Well, that and dildos."

"I'm neither of these things." Cas frowned.

Dean sat up, staring. "So... you're serious?"

"What do you mean?"

"I literally have to tell you that you have a dick?"

Cas stared in shock and followed Dean's eyes. "Dean, I can't." The protest seemed rather weak as Dean leaned over to take his hands, and they fell into another passionate kiss by the moonlight. Cas' wings fluttered loudly, propelling Cas closer yet to Dean.

"Okaayy... so your wings are definitely on my side here. How about you listen to them instead of your tentacle dicks for once?"

"They're not-" Cas was interrupted by hands shuffling through his wings, rising slowly up as though rewarding them. Cas trembled, giving Dean what was definitely a 'bedroom look'. "Fine." Cas gave up with a groan, lying Dean back down carefully on the pillow.

Dean slowly dragged his hands back down the wings to meet at Cas' back, where he touched the burning skin. He tried to put encouragement in his touch, pressing on it more and more urgently to direct Cas where to settle his dripping slick male organ.

The Impala's headlines flickered on and off, and the car made a stuttering sound as the air was riled with electricity.

"Cas! Don't hurt my baby!" Dean yelled in alarm.

"You're distracting me." Cas managed to answer.

Dean momentarily let up on Cas' sweet spot between his wings. Cas could only groan in sheer frustration at the absence. His cock was twitching right before Dean's hole.

Dean wrapped his legs gently around Cas to move in closer, but only enough to rub against and tease him. He was content doing this until the end of time. Have the angel frustrated but never getting laid for all eternity. Served him right for messing with the car.

In this forest clearing, all the fireflies stopped moving. Time certainly stopped. Dean was groaning, suspended just above Cas. It occurred to him that Cas meant no harm. He was simply trying to show Dean what he felt in the easiest way possible. Apparently, the only way to do this was to fuck with all the laws of physics.

"Say my name." Cas whispered harshly into Dean's ear this command so that he could start, stubble scratching against Dean's still neck.

"Cas..." Dean whimpered as he was penetrated. He heard a harsh flutter of wings, and then tears came into his eyes. Time resumed again in an unnatural jumpstart. The angel's wings thrashed wildly, knocking away his jar of fireflies out into the sky. Dean had slept with many people, but none would ever be as beautiful as Cas when he entered Dean. It was so much pleasure all at once.

Dean, did I hurt you?" A distant voice asked urgently.

" Cas... have you really been waiting for me for billions of years... because I'm sorry...sorry it wasn't sooner." Dean whispered, tears coming down his eyes. His heart was pounding like mad in his chest as he stared at the sky.

"It's not your fault..." Cas whispered back, kissing Dean's tears off frantically. "No, don't blame yourself. How could you have known?"

Dean tried so hard to stop crying. He started sobbing, completely wrecking Cas' first time. This was uncool. Dean wished that he could just shut up, lie down, and take it. "Still shoulda... done something!"

Dean felt the wings wrap around him protectively and possessive, "Stop this. Trying to take all this responsibility. This weight on your shoulders. I want you to let go of it. Just for tonight. No one will think less of you for it."

"That why you arranged this impromptu date? Told me to stop here in the middle of the road when we were on a mission?"

"It is...a possibility." Cas lowered his face in Dean's shoulder, which seemed a little too guilty for Dean's liking.  
"Fine, I'll just... let you fuck my brains out." Dean shook his head with an over dramatic sigh. Cas reached over to caress Dean's cheek. Dean was a tough guy but Cas was making him feel as delicate as breakable glass.

"Don't want to.. hurt you. Thought that this is how humans are supposed to intercourse-"

"You realize humans don't have wings." Dean raised an eyebrow in exasperation. "Although..."

 He yanked a black feathered wing forward harshly, causing Cas to leap up as a reflex and thrust deep into Dean. "Try flying from down there." Dean smirked evilly. Cas' pupils were extremely dilated, and Dean had to pat his shoulder in sympathy. Accidentally catching some feathers in the process and causing another loud groan.

"Dean. You're gripping me... You need me-" There was a distinct sound of wings fluttering, frantic, uneven, desperate.

"Yeah, yeah, baby... I need you... keep going, doing so good...So good to me."

With a loss for words, they kissed, as the headlights of the impala shown on them as a faint spotlight.

"Dean...I'm ready...it hurts..." Poor Cas didn't really know what he was ready for. "Urgh- can't stop it-" The low groans tore through him.

"Shh, it's ok, let it out in me, I want it- want all of you..." Dean encouraged, stroking Cas' feathers and trembling back.

When he felt Cas release, Dean grinned and closed his eyes until the invisible touches ran through his body, everywhere, out of control this time- begging him to let go, but not sure what that meant, trying any and everything.

They were like kisses, Dean reasoned, cool then hot, then setting his nerves on fire. Dean closed his eyes, thinking he could definitely deal with this.

Then a slight suction around him, strokes slow yet smooth like a playful tongue. Dean did not want to be the guy who got off to ghost mouths, "Cas-" He warned.  
  
But Cas had his eyes closed, his soft mouth parted, tilting his head, his eyebrows knit together in concentration, and flicked his tongue cautiously from his lips. Dean ran a hand through Cas' hair. Just the idea, the damn idea- that Cas was tasting him and teasing him-  
  
"Shit. You're really askin' for it-" Dean hissed. "You're really- urgghh!" He couldn't even warn cas before exploding, giving the poor guy a huge mess.  
  
"What a strange substance these humans have."  
  
"No don't-!" Dean could die of embarrassment as Cas licked it of a finger. "Well now there's a mental image I'll have until the day I die." Dean complained.  
  
Cas had pulled a few cleaning wipes from his pocket, as Dean had gotten dressed.  
  
"What the- how many hours of porn did you watch!? Do I even want to know?"  
  
Cas cleared his throat. "All of it." He said simply.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. Somehow he believed this.

Cas reached back to pull on his trench coat over his arms. Dean reached around him to help put on the tie. "Completes the ensemble."

"Thank you."

 Dean winced at the soft voice, as though stabbed in the heart. "Cas if you're gonna get weird about this-" The fact that this was a one-time thing should have been obvious! "No way am I long-term relationshipping it with ol' Ghost Mouths Plural and all that crying wasn't- I got some serious hay allergies, okay?!"

"I understand." Cas whispered as Dean let the silk tie slip out of his hands. As Cas turned around, Dean had to physically fight off the urge to touch his wings. Or call his name.

Something.

The crickets’ song filled the silence in the grass. Cas turned to the emptied jar. "I have confidence you can catch more." The dark haired angel said simply, wings folding carefully out of existence.  
  
"Not really a bug nut like you are." Dean scoffed.  
  
"Then why did you catch them?" Cas asked, tilting his head.  
  
"Because-" Somehow the phrase 'I thought you'd like them' sounded too corny for the hunter. "Dunno, just did! Now don't distract me any more with dates, this ain't freakin' high school Cas. I got serious work to do." Dean lectured, folding his arms as though to protect himself.  
  
"I thought you'd..." Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean, but then turned back at the country road with an inscrutable expression. "Never mind."  
  
Satisfied that the subject matter was completely dropped, Dean pet his Impala's hood lovingly. "Aww. You okay? Cas was freakin' messing with you this whole night. Glad you didn't explode when he did." Dean laughed.  
  
"Then why did you let me-" Cas came to a slow realization, eyes wide. "For tonight, you were even willing to risk...?"  
  
"Uh, fuck yeah!" Dean grinned, as though that would be obvious.  
  
Cas truly would never understand humans.

**Author's Note:**

> [[[Comments Appreciated/Loved ~]]]


End file.
